Simple Things
by Bizibizi
Summary: [SEQUEL] Hal-hal sederhana yang membuat kehidupan keluarga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi lebih berwarna. Ditambah dengan kehadiran dua buah hati mereka yang menggemaskan. CHANBAEK! GS!
1. Chapter 1 : Thank You Love

WARNING GS !

"Aku pulang.."

Ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan berganti menjadi sandal rumah.

Baekhyun, sang istri yang sedang berada di dapur langsung berlari kecil menghampiri sang suami yang baru saja pulang bekerja.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol, dan di balas olehnya kemudian mengecup kening istrinya lembut.

"Hai sayang, selamat datang. Kau ingin makan malam dulu atau mandi dulu?" Baekhyun menerima tas dan jas kerja Chanyeol yang diulurkannya.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu. Bisa kau siapkan air hangat dan pakaianku?"  
Tanya Chanyeol, dan di jawab anggukkan oleh Baekhyun. Padahal tanpa di suruh pun Baekhyun akan melaksanakannya.

Selama Chanyeol berada di kamar mandi, Baekhyun menyiapkan piyama untuk Chanyeol.

Pilihan Baekhyun akhirnya terjatuh pada piyama bermotif strawberry. Ia lalu meletakkannya di tas ranjang mereka, iapun pergi menuju dapur.

Piyama dengan motif strawberry itu kini melekat di tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun -yang memang sudah menggunakannya sedari tadi. Mereka berdua jadi terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin yang baru saja menikah. Sangat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja makan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil di tangannya.

"Dimana anak-anak? Apa mereka sudah makan malam?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyampirkan handuk kecil itu di bahunya.

"Anak-anak sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Mereka sudah makan malam tadi, kau 'sih pulang telat, mereka jadi makan duluan."

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menyesap susunya. Baekhyun mengambil handuk di bahu Chanyeol dan mulai menghandukki rambut hitam basah itu.

"Bagaimana harimu?"  
Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sama seperti biasanya. Aku menjemput anak-anak di sekolah dan mampir ke cafe Kyungsoo untuk makan siang. Setelah itu pulang, memandikan anak-anak, me-nina bobokan mereka agar tidur siang. lalu aku mandi dan tidur siang sebentar." Ucap Baekhyun dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Membuat Chanyeol gemas akan tingkah istrinya itu. Ia lalu menarik ujung hidung Baekhyun gemas. Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mencebikkan bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak terlalu baik, tadi ada sedikit kendala. Abeoji mengganti sekretarisku dan sekretaris baru itu sedikit mengacau."

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Baekhyun melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Dia meletakkan kopi di meja kerjaku dan tak sengaja menyenggol meja. Kopi itu jatuh diatas berkas dan foto pernikahan kita jatuh dari meja hingga kacanya pecah."

"Oh yatuhan. Dia sangat ceroboh."

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali menyesap susu miliknya. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak ingin membahas hal itu. Baekhyun akan merapikan meja makan sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Eomma.. Aku dan Baekhee mengantuk.. Mana susu kami?"  
Chanhyun, putra sulung mereka berjalan sambil mengucek matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Eoh? Sudah mengantuk ya? Eomma baru saja akan mengantarkannya ke kamar.."

"Kau makan sendiri ya sayang."  
Chanyeol mendengus mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun. Dia tidak suka makan sendirian.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar si kembar dengan nampan berisi dua gelas susu, diikuti dengan Chanhyun di sampingnya.

"Apa tugasnya sudah selesai?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melirik kearah meja belajar.

Baekhee, putri kecilnya itu mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah gelas dari atas nampak yang Baekhyun pegang.

"Sudah eomma."

Chanhyun adalah yang pertama menghabiskan susunya.

"Eomma aku sudah selesai." Ucap anak laki-laki itu.

"Baekhee juga eomma!"

Baekhyun menuntun mereka menuju ranjang dan menyelimuti sikembar lalu mengecup kening mereka.  
Ia berjalan keluar dan mematikan lampu.

"Mimpi indah sayangku."

.

Chayeol merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Menyandarkan punggungnya di headboard ranjang dan memainkan ponselnya.

Suara pintu terdengar, tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Ia tahu itu pasti Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun merangkak di sebelah Chanyeol menyandarkannya di kepala suaminya lalu memeluknya sayang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan ponselmu sampai mengacuhkanku?" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya pura-pura merajuk.

"Mau berfoto denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang memang suka dengan berfoto langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk imut.

"Ayo berfoto!" Baekhyun berpose imut dengan menunjukkan kedua jarinya di dekat pipi dan tersenyum manis ke arah kamera. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum tampan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Lagi..." Baekhyun lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Baekhyun.

Mereka terus berfoto sampai beberapa foto mereka ambil. Dan yang terakhir, Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun lembut sambil memejamkan mata. Baekhyun juga memejamkan matanya. Mereka berdua tersenyum di sela sela ciuman mereka. Tanpa Baekhyun sadar, Chanyeol memotret kegiatan mereka.

"Aku akan menguploadnya ke instagram." Ucap Chanyeol setelah ciumannya terlepas.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ini." Chanyeol menunjukkan foto ciuman mereka diponselnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Akan aku upload ke instagram."  
Baekhyun hendak berbicara sebelum Chanyeol memotongnya.

"Dan kau tidak boleh menolak!"  
Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali berbaring di dada bidang Chanyeol. Sambil melihat kegiatan suaminya itu.

"Aigoo.. Itu sangat memalukan.." Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk ponsel Chanyeol yang terpampang foto mereka tadi.

"Ini romantis sayang. Kau baca captionnya."

Baekhyun merampas ponsel Chanyeol dan memainkannya.  
Di sana, di bawah foto mereka yang Chanyeol upload tadi bertuliskan.

" I'm your darling and you're my honey You're the beat of my heart And my heart beat only for you.  
I love you Park Baekhyun. Thank you for being the mother of my children Park Baekhyun. I love you."

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya dengan mata dan hidung yang sudah memerah.

"Thank you Love." Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir manis Baekhyun. Menyesap bibirnya dengan nikmat seakan tak ada hari esok. Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun mengelus punggung suaminya.

"Eomma.."

"Appa..."

Suara kecil itu sontak membuat Baekhyun melepaskan pagutan mereka.

Chanhyun dan Baekhee menaiki ranjang kedua orang tuanya dan berbaring diantara keduanya. Chanhyun berada di samping Baekhyun, dan Baekhee berada di samping Chanyeol.

"Appa.. Kenapa appa dan eomma berciuman?" Tanya Baekhee polos

Chanhyun sang kakak yang mengerti langsung memeluk eommanya.

"Itu karena appa dan eomma saling mencintai. Benar kan eomma?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Chanhyun sayang.

"Benar sayang. Tapi itu hanya dilakukan oleh ayah dan ibu yang saling mencintai. Chanhyun dan Baehee tidak boleh melakukah itu. Kecuali jika Chanhyun dan Baekhee sudah menjadi seorang ayah dan ibu."

Chanhyun dan Baekhee tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Dan... Kenapa putri dan jagoan appa ini belum tidur, eum?"  
Chanyeol menarik ujung hidung putrinya, membuat dia tertawa.

"Aku dan Chanhyun oppa tadi sudah mau tidur, tapi kami rindu tidur bersama appa dan eomma. Jadi kami kesini. Iya kan Oppa?" Putri kecil keluarga Park ini berceloteh imut. Sepertinya kebiasaannya ini menurun dari sang ibu.

Sementara Chanhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Baekhee. Sifat kalemnya itu menurun dari Chanyeol, tentu saja.

"Baiklah ayo kita tidur..." Chanyeol menaikkan selimut sebatas dagu kedua buah hatinya kemudian mengcup kening kedua buah hatinya sayang.

"Selamat tidur baby's. Appa mencintai kalian." Chanhyun dan Baekhee tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Selamat malam Mama Park. Aku saaaaangat mencintaimu." Chanyeol mengecup kening dan bibir Baekhyun, lalu merengkuh mereka dalam pelukannya. Mereka semua tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

END 


	2. Chapter 2 : Baekhee's Boyfriend

"HUWAAAA EOMMAAAA..." Suara teriakan itu terdengar familiar saat Baekhyun memasuki area sekolah dasar tempat kedua buah hatinya menimba ilmu. Baekhyun ke sana untuk menjemput buah hatinya, dan Baekhyun tahu suara ini! Ini suara putri kecilnya, Park Baekhee.  
Baekhyun segera berlari ke taman bermain sekolah!-tempat suara itu berasal.

Ternyata benar! Itu suara putri kecilnya yang sedang menangis. Dan Chanhyun, anak laki-lakinya sedang terduduk di tanah. Ada apa ini?-pikirnya khawatir.

"HUWAAA! KAMU TIDAK BOLEH MENYAKITI CHANHYUN OPPA! EOMMAAA..." Tangisan anak perempuan itu makin menjadi-jadi saat anak laki-laki gemuk di depannya mendorong -lagi, Chanhyun ke tanah. Baekhyun yang sudah melihat kejadian itu lalu menghampiri kedua buah hatinya.

"Yatuhan... Park Chanhyun, Park Baekhee. Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun memeluk Chanhyun yang terjatuh dan Baekhee yang terus menangis sampai sesegukan, kemudian menatap bocah gemuk di depannya dengan alis yang di naikkan.

"Hei..kenapa kau mendorong putraku ke tanah? Huh?" Baekhyun mencekal tangan bocah gemuk di depannya.

Sementara bocah gemuk itu hanya menunduk dengan hidung memerah seperti menahan tangis. Baekhyun menjadi tidak enak, ia langsung mengusap punggung bocah gemuk itu.

"Hei nak, bibi bertanya padamu sayang, kenapa kau mendorong Chanhyun?" Bocah gemuk itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab dengan bibir bergetar.

"A-aku.. Aku menyukai Baekhee, jadi aku menjahilinya dengan mengambil sepatu sebelah kanan milik Baekhee, tapi Baekhee malah menangis, dan Chanhyun mendorongku. Jadi aku juga mendorong Chanhyun. Hiks... Maafkan aku bibi.. A-aku..." Anak gemuk itu mengusap hidungnya. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban bocah gemuk itu dan mengusap pipinya.

"Aigoo.. Jadi putri kecil keluarga Park yang cengeng ini sedang disukai seorang laki-laki?" Baekhyun melirik ke arah Baekhee yang sedang sesegukan.

"T-tapi Baekhee tidak menyukai Joon! Joon itu jahat, suka membuat Baekhee menangis. Chanhyun oppa juga tidak suka sama Joon, iya kan oppa?" Ucap Baekhee dengan bibir yang maju tentu saja. Sungguh mirip dengan Baekhyun saat merajuk.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kelakuan bocah-bocah ini.

"Jhaa... Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke cafenya bibi Kyungsoo. Kita makan siang disana. Joon juga boleh ikut." Joon mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun. Mereka lalu pergi bersama dan Baekhyun menggandeng tiga bocah itu menuju cafe milih Kyungsoo yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah Baekhee dan Chanhyun.

.

'Snow White Caffe'

Sebuah cafe kecil yang selalu ramai dengan pengunjung itu rutin Baekhyun dan kedua buah hatinya kunjungi. Mereka datang untuk sekedar makan siang, ataupun sekedar mengunjungi Kyungsoo, teman Baekhyun dan Kyungin, putri Kyungsoo yang juga teman Chanhyun dan Baekhee.

"Selamat menikmati, pelanggan setiaku." Kyungsoo meletakkan pesanan Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis-dan sedikit mengejek. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan teman mata bulatnya itu.

"Hai anak manis.. Siapa namamu?" Kyungsoo menyubit pipi gembul Joon.

"Joon imnida." Joon menundukkan kepalanya dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ahh.. Joon ya. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya. Pelanggan hari ini banyak sekali." Baekhyun mengangguk dan melakukan gestur seolah mengusir Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

Baekhyun memperhatikan kedua buah hatinya yang sedang asyik melahap makan siang mereka. Mereka bertiga menjadi lebih akrab dari sebelumnya. Baekhee juga menyuapi Joon. Dan itu membuat wajah keduanya merona.  
Baekhyun terkekeh melihat kejadian itu.

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering. Nama Chanyeol tertera di ponselnya. Ia lalu menggeser icon hijau dan menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu di telinganya.

"Halo sayang."

"Aku di cafe Kyungsoo. Kenapa?"

"Oh begitu? Baiklah aku tunggu."

"Eum.. Arraseo."

'PIP'

Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan mereka. Chanyeol bilang akan menjemput mereka, omong-omong. Ini hari sabtu, jadi Chanyeol pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Eomma.. Aaaaa..." Baekhee memberikan sesendok red velvet kepada Baekhyun dan diterima olehnya.

"Chanhyun juga mau menyuapi eomma.." Chanhyun menberikan sesendok cake cokelat kepada Baekhyun dan tentu saja Baekhyun melahapnya.

Joon hanya melihat adegan anak dan ibu itu. Ia juga sebenarnya ingin. Karena orang tua nya sibuk, Joon jarang berkumpul bersama orang tuanya.

"Joon rindu Appa dan Eomma.." Joon menunduk sambil mengaduk tiramisu miliknya. Sepertinya anak itu akan menangis.

Baekhyun mengusap kepala Joon sayang.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang masih dengan setelan kerjanya.

"Hai sayang." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun.  
Kemudian buah hatinya.

"Halo appa..." Sapa mereka kompak.

"Hai putri dan jagoanku. Oh dan siapa kau?" Chanyeol duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di samping Baekhyun.

"Joon imnida." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

'Joon?' Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak asing dengan nama itu.

"Kau, Kim Joon?" Joon mengangguk.

"Kau mengenalnya sayang?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya.. Sepertinya aku kenal orang tuanya." Chanyeol menyeruput jus strawberry milik Baekhyun.

"Orang tuany Kim Joonmyun dan Zhang Yixing?" Tanya Chanyeol-lagi. Untuk memastikan jika ini adalah puta dari teman bisnisnya.

"Ne.. Paman kenal ayah dan ibu Joon?" Joon memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya.

"Astaga, aku harus menghubungi Joonmyun hyung."

.

Kini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Kim. Tadi Chanyeol mengatakan jika putranya sedang bersamanya untuk makan siang. Untung saja Joonmyun tidak tahu jika supir pribadinya tidak menemukan Joon di sekolah.

"Terimakasih Paman, Bibi sudah mau mengantar Joon pulang." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Joon dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sama-sama Joon. Sekarang kau masuk, oke? Sampai jumpa."  
Chanyeol masuk ke mobil dan mulai pergi dari kediaman Kim.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam ini adalah sabtu malam jadi mereka akan tidur agak larut karena besok bisa beristirahat.

Setelah selesai makan malam. Mereka lalu berkumpul di ruang keluarga, duduk berselonjor di atas karpet berbulu sambil menonton film Toy Story. Kedua buah hatinya tengkurap sambil memakan camilan. Buah strawerry yang dicelupkan ke dalam cokelat menjadi cemilan mereka malam ini.

Di belakangnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berselonjor bersender di kaki sofa. Baekhyun sedang dalam mode manjanya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau tau? Tadi joon bilang dia menyukai Baekhee."

"Jinjja?" Chanyeol memandang istrinya tak percaya.

"Tapi mereka masih kelas dua sekolah dasar sayang." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku tahu."  
"Hanya saja, saat mendengar perjelasan Joon, aku jadi teringat masa SMA kita, sayang." Baekhyun terkekeh, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menerawang masa lalunya.

Ia jadi mengingat masa-masa sekolahnya dulu. Chanyeol, si anak berandal yang suka membolos selalu menjahili Baekhyun. Dan Baekbum, kakak laki-laki Baekhyun yang juga seorang guru konseling di sekolahnya selalu memanggil keduanya ke ruangan konseling.

Baekhyun menceritakan setiap kelakuan Chanyeol yang selalu menjahilinya pada Baekbum dimulai dari permen karet yang selalu menempel di rok sekolah, baju olah raga di sembunyikan, sampai membocorkan ban sepedanya. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol mengakui jika ia menyukai Baekhyun. Dan beberapa hari kemudian mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hingga saat ini mereka telah berusia tiga puluhan dan mempunyai dua buah hati yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Ya sayang. Maaf ya dulu aku selalu menjahilimu." Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang mendongkak menatap matanya.

"Eum.. Aku juga." Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Baekhyun. Membuatnya merona dan mencubit pinggangnya.

"Aww.. Sakit sayang." Chanyeol memberenggut. Sungguh tidak sesuai dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh kekarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau anak-anak melihat?" Bisik Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"Biarkan saja." Balas Chanyeol acuh

CHUP

"Ya~~~~" baekhyun merajuk.

CHUP

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terkekeh tanpa sarar kedua buah hatinya memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

"Appa dan eomma benar-benar saling mencintai. Iya 'kan Oppa?" Bisik Baekhee pada Chanhyun.  
Chanhyun tersenyum lebar, mirip senyuman ayahnya.  
Mereka berdua kembali fokus pada film Toy Storynya.

"Ayo kita membuat adik untuk si kembar." Bisik Chanyeol seduktif sambil memegang dua benda padat di dada Baekhyun dan sedikit meremasnya.  
Baekhyun melotot, ia lalu menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol mesuuuuuummmm!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil berjalan menuju kamar mereka sambil menutup telinga. Karena sedari tadi Chanyeol terus memanggil manggil namanya.

"SAYAAANG.. ANAK-ANAK BILANG INGIN PUNYA ADIK LAGI..." Teriak Chanyeol dari ruang keluarga.

"KAU SAJA YANG HAMIL SANA!" Chanyeol dan kedua buah hatinya ber-highfive sambil cekikikkan.

END 


	3. Chapter 3 : Beach

"AAAAA... APPA JANGAN MENYIRAMKU.." Suara teriakan dan cekikikkan terdengar di kediaman keluarga Park. Sikecil Chanhyun dan Baekhee sedang membantu Chanyeol mencuci mobil -ceritanya sih. Tapi nyatanya mereka hanya bermain-main dengan air saja.

Baekhyun keluar dari rumah dengan sebuah nampan berisi jus, potongan semangka dan puding strawberry.

"Ayo istirahat dulu sayang." Baekhyun meletakkan makanannya teras belakang sambil melambai-lambai pada anak-anak dan suaminya.

"Yeayyy puding strawberry." Si cerewet Baekhee berseru riang, melihat makanan kesukaannya terhidang.

Baekhyun menghandukki rambut Chanyeol, Chanhyun dan Baekhee secara bergantian. Ck! Orang-orang ini senang sekali bermain air.

"Ish. Kau ini bukannya mencuci mobil, malah bermain air bersama anak-anak." Baekhyun menusuk-nusuk otot lengan Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya.

"Habisnya.. Anak-anak duluan bermain air. Aku gemas, jadi aku ikutan saja.." Chanyeol nyengir dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Tsk! Dasar.."

"Appa.. Makan semangka ini.." Chanhyun mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sepotong semangka kepada Chanyeol, dan digigit olehnya.

"Terimakasih jagoan."

"Appa.. Makan puding ini juga~~" si cerewet Baekhee juga mengulurkan sendok kecil berisi puding kepada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol memakannya.

"Mmmm... Terimakasih princess."  
Baekhyun tersenyum melihat adegan manis di depannya. Ia tak menyangka jika Park Chanyeol si berandal sekolah yang selalu membolos dan kekanakan akan menjadi suaminya yang dewasa dan penuh kasih sayang seperti ini.

"Hey.. Ketua geng F4." Chanyeol memincingkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa-apaan dengan panggilan itu Baekby?" Kini giliran Baekhyun yang memincingkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Eiyy~~ sudah lama aku tidak memanggilmu seperti itu sayang. Aku rindu." Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Hentikan sayang.. Itu memalukan~~" Chanyeol merengek dengan bibir yang maju. Tsk! Sunggung tidak jantan!

"Tapi dulu aku mengenalmu gara-gara nama itu, Chanyeol. Aku selalu menertawakan setiap orang yang memanggilmu ketua geng F4."  
Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan bicarakan itu lagi~~ aku malu Baek!" Baekhyun menusuk-nusuk pipi Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya.

"Baiklah sayang.. Jangan marah, oke?" Chanyeol mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji?"  
Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Janji tidaaaak?~~~" Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Iya iyaaa.. Aku janji Papa Park." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengaitkan kelingking kecilnya dengan kelingking besar Chanyeol.

"Appa... Ayo kita pergi berenang..." Chanhyun mengayunkan kakinya yang melayang di atas rumput sambil memakan puding strawberrynya.

"Berenang? Ke water park?" Chanyeol mengeringkan rambutnya yang basar dengan cepat.  
Chanhyun menggeleng.

Anniya~~ Chanhyun ingin ke pantai." Baekhee langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar kata 'pantai'

"Baekhee juga! Baekhee juga ingin ke pantai..." Baekhee berjingkrak-jingkrak sambil memegang sendok kecil.

"Appa.. Eomma... Ayo kita ke pantai~~~~" Chanhyun merengek sambil menggoyangkan tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat kearah langit. Tak ada awan, mungkin hari ini akan cerah. Lagi pula ini masih pukul delapan. Baekhyun kemudian mengiyakan ajakan anak-anak.

"Ayo kita ke pantai!" Ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"YEAAAAYYYY!" Chanyeol, Baekhee dan Chanhyun berseru senang sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat kelakuan suami dan anak-anaknya itu.

.

Chanyeol dan keluarga kini telah sampai di pantai. Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih yang ia gulung sampai siku dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya rambutnya ia sisir sehingga kening indahnya terekspos.

Sementara Baekhyun terlihat sangat anggun. Ia menggunakan kemeja dan kacamata yang sama dengan Chanyeol, hanya saja kemejanya ia ikat di bagian depannya hingga sedikit memperlihatkan perut rata Baekhyun. Dipadukan dengan sarung pantai dengan warna senada. Rambutnya ia gerai dengan topi pantai yang melindungi kepalanya dari sinar matahari.

Kedua putranya pun tak kalah menggemaskan. Baekhee menggunakan bikini dan Chanhyun celana karet bergambar cars.

"Sayang... Jangan berlari! Nanti jatuh." Baekhyun memperingati anak-anaknya yang sedang berlarian di pantai.

BRUK

"HUWEEEE!"  
Baekhyun menepuk keningnya. Baru saja ia memberi peringatan, dan kini putra sulungnya suda terjatuh di atas pasir putih dan terkena ombak.

"Sudah eomma bilang jangan berlari..." Baekhyun menggendong Chanhyun yang tadi jatuh tengkurap di atas pasir.

"Eomma.. Airnya asin..." Chanhyun memeletkak lidahnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Oppa.. Cepat kesini... Kita membuat istana pasir."

Baekhee melambai ke arah Chanhyun yang masih digendong Baekhyun.

"Eomma.. Turuuuun~~~" Baekhyun menurunkan Chanhyun dari gendongannya dan Chanhyun segera berlari menghampiri Baekhee yang sedang bermain pasir.

"Sayang. Turunkan keranjangnya, kita berteduh disini." Chanyeol menggelar tikar di atas pasir dengan payung besar yang menutupi cahanya matahari.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dengan keranjang makanan di tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol dan mulai membuka kemeja nya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung melotot.

"Ya ya ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Baek?" Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan .kemeja. Dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Wae? Aku kan hanya membuka kemeja. Lagi pula ini di pantai. Pakai bikini saja tidak masalah 'kan?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"No, no, no. Sayang.. Aku tidak mau orang-orang di luar sana melihat keindahan tubuhmu."

"Hanya aku yang boleh melihat dan menikmati tubuh indahmu."  
Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau begitu gunakan kembali kemejamu! Aku juga tidak mau orang-orang melihat tubuh berototmu yang kecoklatan itu!" Baekhyun kembali mengancingkan kemeja putihnya dan memakai kacamata hitamnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kepada Chanhyun dan Baekhee dan mengajaknya untuk makan siang sementara Chanyeol masih berbaring di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Sayang. Kau tidak mau makan siang, eum?" Baekhyun mengusap surai Chanyeol sayang.  
Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendongkak menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa di pandangi melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ada apa sayang?" Baekhyun menunduk dan menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Cium aku~~~" Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian semakin merundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir tebal Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Baekhyun terus menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya agak tak menghalangi kegiatan mereka.  
Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Baekhyun yang sedang merona.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik. Aku gemas."  
Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Eomma.. Aku ingin susu strawberry." Baekhee berlari menuju tempat Baekhyun beristirahat dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun mencari susu strawberry di dalam keranjang dan memberikannya kepada Baekhee.

"Sayang. Mainnya jangan terlalu jauh. Ajak Chanhyun oppa kesini. Kita makan siang dulu."

Baekhee mengangguk dan berlari menuju Chanhyun yang masih bermain pasir.

Mereka terlihat sedang membereskan peralatan bermainnya dan berlari menuju ke arah Baekhyun.

Mereka pun memulai makan siangnya denga menu sandwich ayam kalkun dan sallad buah.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat belas tiga puluh. Mereka sudah puas bermain air. Mereka juga sudah pergi jalan-jalan, membeli beberapa souvenir khas pantai.

Sore ini angin bertiup cukup kencang. Membuat Baekhyun menggigil karena pakaiannya yang basah.  
Chanyeol menceburkan Baekhyun kedalam air, omong-omong. Karena Chanyeol bilang tidak adil jika pergi ke pantai tapi pakaian tetap kering. Dan alhasil Baekhyun yang tak tahan dingin langsung menggigil dengan hidung yang memerah.

Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah langsung memakaikan jaketnya kepada Baekhyun.

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol segera menyalakan pemanas. Ia pun menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah.

Si kembar yang khawatir akan keadaan ibunda tercintanya kini mengusap pipi dan kepala Baekhyun, sayang.

"Eomma jangan sakit..." Chanhyun mengecup kening Baekhyun dan diikuti oleh Baekhee.

"Kami mencintai eomma."

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang tertidur di sampingnya dengan sandaran kursi yang telah membentang ke belakang.  
Ia merasa tidak nyaman karena telah menceburkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku sayang."

.

.  
END 


	4. Chapter 4 : Get Well Soon Eomma!

Suasana pagi ini terdengar begitu gaduh. Ini terjadi akibat jatuhnya barang-barang di dapur rumah keluarga kecil Park. Sebenarnya ini masih pukul empat pagi, tapi Chanyeol sedang kelabakan mencari wadah dan lap kecil untuk mengompres Baekhyun. Sebenarnya barang-barang itu disimpan di tempat yang mudah di ingat. Hanya saja Chanyeol panik! Ya! Panik!

Baekhyun terkena demam sejak kemarin. Itu karena Chanyeol menceburkannya ke laut dan angin musim panas sangat lah kencang kemarin. Ingat? Awalnya Chanyeol memasangkan plester demam di kening Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya plester itu tidak mempan. Tubuh Baekhyun sangat panas sampai ia merasa terbakar dan badannya berkeringat seperti habis berenang, Bakhyun juga sampai mengigau sanking panasnya suhu tubuh wanita itu.

Setelah menemukan wadah dan lap kecil ia lalu memasukkan es batu dan air dingin ke dalamnya. Membawanya menuju lantai dua, ke kamar mereka.

.

Chanyeol memeras handuk kecil itu, mulai mengompres Baekhyun.

"Yeol... Hiks.." Baekhyun merancau, memanggil nama Chanyeol.

"Ya sayang? Kenapa hm? Mana yang sakit?" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang basah karena keringat. Ia sungguh khawatir.

"Chanyeol.. Dingin..." Baekhyun menggigil.  
"Panas... Hiks." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia bingung, sungguh!

"Sayang.. Maafkan aku. Yatuhan.." Chanyeol menumpangkan selimut kedua di tubuh Baekhyun. Mencoba agar dia tidak kedinginan lagi. Ia tidak tahu jika Baekhyun akan demam setinggi ini.

Chanyeol terus mengelus dan mencium pucuk kepala baekhyun penuh kasih sayang. Ia juga terus mengucapkan kata maaf. Hingga akhirnya ia tertidur sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

.

Paginya, Baekhyun terbangun dengan kepala yang pening. Ia mencoba bangun mengambil air. Chanyeol yang merasakan pergerakan didalam pelukannya langsung terbangun.

"Sayang.. Kenapa? Kau Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Chanyol bicara dengan suara serak.

"Ya. Dan aku haus, Chanyeol." Baekhyun kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Mungkin ia masih merasa pening.

"Tunggu sebentar, oke?" Chanyeol segera turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju dapur.

Tiba-tiba ada dua kepala kecil menyembul di balik pintu. Baekhyun membuka matanya, terkekeh, kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

"Eomma.. Apa eomma sakit?" Baekhee merangkak menaiki ranjang Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun menggeleng lemah sambil tersenyum. Mengusap kepala kedua buah hatinya sayang.

"Tidak sayang.. Eomma baik-baik saja." Chanhyun menyentuh tangan Baekhyun dan mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Tapi badan eomma panas.."

Baekhee mengecup pipi Baekhyun.  
"Cepat sembuh, eomma."

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar sambil membawa nampan yang berisi segelas air dan bubur. Dia membeli dulu, omong-omong.  
Ia lalu meletakkan nampan itu di nakas dekat ranjang.

"Ini sayang." Chanyeol memberikan segelas air putih kepada Baekhyun, dan langsung diminum oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau makan dulu, oke? Aku akan menemani anak-anak sarapan di bawah." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Anak-anak ayo kita sarapan." Chanyeol menggandeng kedua buah hatinya menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Chanyeol dan anak-anak kembali ke kamar dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Ia melirik mangkuk berisi bubur di atas nakas, makanan itu bahkan belum tersentuh sedikitpun. Masih utuh!

Chanyeol duduk di sisi ranjang lalu mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhee dan Chanhyun duduk di sisi lain ranjang.

"Sayang.. Ayo bangun. Kau harus makan."  
Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kemudian matanya menyipit melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Oh ya. Maaf aku ketiduran." Baekhyun kemudian bersandar di headboard ranjang dan mulai memakan buburnya yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Chanhyun menyentuh kening Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas sambil mencebikkan bibirnya..

Baekhyun meletakkan mangkuk yang sudah habis separuhnya ke atas nakas.

Chanhyun memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan diikuti Baekhee.

"Eomma cepat sembuh ya.. Jangan sakit lagi.." Baekhyun mengelus kepala Chanhyun dan Baekhee bergantian. Chanyeol melirik jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya.

"Aigo.. Ini sudah puku tujuh, anak-anak ayo kita mandi.. Kalian harus sekolah." Chanhyun dan Baekhee memberenggut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kompak.

"Shireo!" Ujar mereka kompak. Mereja lalu memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat.

"Aku dan Chanhyun oppa ingin merawat Baekhyun eomma... Iya 'kan oppa?" Chanhyun mengangguk antusias.  
Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'bagaimana?'

Baekhyun menatap kedua buah hatinya lalu menjawil hidung-hidung mungil itu.

"Kenapa tidak mau sekolah, eum?"  
"Eomma baik-baik saja sayang... Kalian pergi sekolah oke? Biar appa yang mengantar kalian."

Chanhyun dan Baekhee menggeleng lagi.

"Kami ingin merawat eomma di rumah!"

"Sayang... Jangan membuat eomma sedih karena kalian tidak pergi sekolah.. Eomma ingin kalian menjadi anak yang pintar."  
Baekhyun pura-pura sedih dengan bibir yang di majukan.

"Kalian bisa merawat eomma setelah kalian pulang dari sekolah, oke?" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhee.

Chanhyun dan Baekhee akhirnya mengangguk dan mulai turun dari ranjang Baekhyun dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kajja..." Chanyeol keluar kamar dengan menggandeng kedua lengan mungil itu.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini sedang berbaring di atas ranjang. Baekhyun bersandar di dada Chanyeol sambil memeluknya erat.

Chanyeol memang sengaja mengambil cuti hari ini. Ia meminta izin kepada sekretarisnya untuk tidak masuk karena menjaga Baekhyun yang sedang sakit.  
Setelah tadi dia mengantar Park Twins ke sekolah, dia langsung membeli obat penurun panas ke apotek dan kini dia sedang mendekap istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang di atas ranjang sambil menonton film anime kesukaan Baekhyun, Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Siapa yang kau sukai dari anime ini?" Baekhyun sedikit berpikir.

"Mmmm.. Mew Ichigo?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena senjatanya itu Strawberry Bell." Baekhyun nyengir dengan mata yang menyipit sambil terus memegang keningnya. Plester demam di keningnya membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kalau kau?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Mmmm.. Aku tidak tahu 'sih.. Tapi Mew Sakura terlihat menarik." Baekhyun mendelik kearah Chanyeol sambil mendengus sebal.

"Tsk! Bilang saja Mew Sakura itu seksi." Chanyeol tertawa keras, membuat badannya berguncang hebat.

"Apa kau sedang cemburu?"

"TIDAK."

"Aigoo.. Istriku sedang cemburu rupanya." Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun hingga membuatnya memerah.

"Issshhh..." Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Baekhyun. Ia sedang merajuk loh. Kkkk~

"Sayang.. Aku ingin menjadi seperti Masaya Aoyama. Agar bisa terus bersamamu dan bisa menjagamu. Membuatmu selalu jatuh cinta padaku. Membuatmu kagum dengan permainan kendo ku." Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun sambil terus menonton.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi Mew Ichigo! Aku juga tidak mau kau menjadi Masaya Aoyama!" Ucap Baekhyun dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Eh.. Wae?"

"Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku ingin kau mencintaiku karena aku Byun Baekhyun, bukan orang lain! Dan aku mencintaimu karena kau Park Chanyeol! Pabboya!" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol gemas. Membuat pria tinggi itu merigis dengan senyum lebarnya

"Kau sungguh menggemaskan sayang." Chanyeol mecubit kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menggerak-gerakannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Membuat Baekhyun merigis.

Chanyeol lalu menangkup kedua pipi hangat Baekhyun.

CHUP

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Membuat wajah wanita itu memerah. Menggemaskan sekali~~~

"Benarkah kau ini seorang ibu yang sdah mempunyai dua buah hati? Yatuhan kenapa imut sekali? Hm?" Chanyeol mengecupi wajah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun terkekeh, mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

"Isshh.. Basah tau! Kena liurmu!" Baekhyun mengusap pipinya yang sebebarnya tidak ada liurnya.

"Habis aku gemas..."

"Kau sudah dua puluh sembilan tahun tapi wajahmu terlihat seperti anak berumur lima belas tahun." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun lalu menindihnya.

"Y-YA! Mau apa kau bodoh?" Baekhyun memukuli dada bidang Chanyeol sambil terus memakinya.

"Aku mau-" Chanyeo berbisik ditelinga kanan Baekhyun.

"Mau apa? Huh? Aku sedang sakit bodoh!" Chanyeol terus menciumi leher Baekhyun, membuatnya merinding.

"Y-YA!" Baekhyun memukuli punggung Chanyeol brutal. Tiba-tiba tangannya memegang dua gundukan di dada Baekhyun dan meremasnya. Baekhyun menjadi lemas.

"Nghhh..." Pukulan yang tadi di dapatka oleh Chanyeol, kini berubah menjadi remasan.

"Sayang... Aku mau..." Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat Chanyeol menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk meremas kejantanannya yang mengeras.

"YA! AKU SEDANG SAKIT BODOH!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh? Hm?"

"KAU! YAAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol membenamkan wajanya di belahan dada Baekhyun.

"Ssssttt.. Sayang.. Diamlah..."  
"Kau seperti gadis perawan yang akan diperkosa sayang." Wajah Baekhyun memerah saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol segera meremas payudara Baekhyun dari luar pakaiannya. Baekhyun melenguh pelan. Matanya melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya.

"Yeol... Sudah pukul sepuluh.. Ahhhh..."

Chanyeol mendongkak dengan tangan yang terus meremas.

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun menyentil kening Chanyeol.

"Bodoh! Kau harus menjemput anak-anak!"  
Chanyeol menepuk keningnya lalu bergegas memakai celana panjang dan merapikah rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

Ia lalu segera pergi menuju sekolah sikembar setelah mengecup kening Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun bernafas lega.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju taman sekolah sikembar. Disana disediakan sebuah bangku panjang untuk para orang tua yang sedang menunggu putra putri mereka.  
Seperti Chanyeol saat ini. Dua duduk di bangku panjang itu sambil memainkan ponselnya. Mengecek e-mail yang dikirim oleh sekretarisnya.

Orang-orang yang berada disana mayoritas adalah ahjumma. Jadi wajar saja jika kehadiran Chanyeol disana menjadi pembicaraan orang-orang.

Bagaimana tidak menjadi bahan pembicaraan, jika objek yang dibicarakan adalah seorang pria tampan dengan badar proposional. Hidung bangir, bermata bulat dan jangan lupakan keningnya yang seksi itu. Ugh! Siapapun pasti akan terpesona. Meskipun dia hanya memakai celana jeans panjang dan kaos panjang bergaris.

Orang-orang mungkin menganggap bahwa pria ini sedang menjemput adiknya. Tapi mereka pasti akan kecewa jika tahu pria tampan ini sedang menjemput kedua buah hatinya.

'TENG TENG TENG'

Akhirnya bel tanda pelajaran berakhir sudah berbunyi. Itu artinya kedua buah hatinya akan segera turun.

"Anak muda.. Kau akan menjemput adikmu ya?" Tanya seorang ahjumma yang diperkirakan berusia lima puluh tahun itu.

"Ne? Ahh.. Saya sedang menunggu-"

"APPAAAA!" Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong dengan teriakan kedua buah hatinya.

"Hai sayangku... Aigoo.. Bagaimana sekolahnya hari ini?" Chanyeol mengecup pipi kedua buah hatinya bergantian.

Ibu-ibu yang tadi bertanya kepada Chanyeol hanya menganga. Tak menyangka jika pria tampan itu sudah menikah dan memiliki buah hati.

"Ah.. Ne ahjumma. Saya menjemput putra dan putri saya. Istri saya tidak bisa menjemput mereka karena ia sedang demam di rumah." Chanyeol tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Ahjumma tadi.

"Ahhh.. Begitu rupanya. Aku pikir kau menjemput adikmu. Kau terlihat masih muda, nak." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tadinya aku berniat mengenalkanmu dengan putri sulungku." Chanyeol terkekeh canggung.

"Appa.. Ayo kita pulang~~ jangan biarkan eomma sendirian di rumah." Baekhee menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Chanyeol. Diikuti oleh Chanhyun.

"Eoh? Ne.. Kajja." Chanyeol lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di dekat gerbang sekolah setelah berpamitan dengan ahjumma tadi.

.

"Kami pulaaaang.." Ucap mereka kompak saat sudah sampai ke rumah. Si kecil Baekhee melirik ke arah Chanhyun sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hana..."

"Dul..."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening melihat keluakuan buah hatinya itu.

"Set..."

'SWING...'

Mereka berdua lari menuju kamar Baekhyun sambil berteriak.

"EOMMA! CHANYEOL APPA DI GODA OLEH AHJUMMA AHJUMMA TUAAAAA!"

Chanyeol speechless kemudian menepuk keningnya keras.

"Anak-anak itu."

.

END

.

Thanks yaaa buat yang udah riview.. Buat yang belum riview / silent riders dimohon buat review.. Hargai author yang udah nulis dan berusaha buat fast update T^T 


	5. Chapter 5 : New Baby

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak tragedi 'sakitnya-Baek-eomma' yang sialnya membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menyentuh Baekhyun.  
Tapi malam ini akhirnya Chanyeol bisa menyentuh Baekhyun dan membuatnya *ehem, mendesah di bawahnya.

Ini sudah pukul satu dini hari. Tapi Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menggerakkan bagian bawahnya di dalam milik Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun nengangkangkan kakinya semakin lebar saat Chanyeol semakin cepat bergerak.

"Nghhh.. Yeol... Ahhh.." Baekhyun mengigir bibir bawahnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Menikmati pergerakkan di bagian bawahnya.

"Ssshhh.. Hahhh..." Chanyeol mendesis nikmat saat merasakan milik Baekhyun meremas miliknya yang semakin membesar.  
Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat saat Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya untuk meminta lebih.  
Ia memegang pinggul Baekhyun, membuatnya tertanam semakin dalam.  
Chanyeol memegang payudara Baekhyun yang terus bergoyang dengan tangannya, memutar-mutar putingnya, mencubit, dan menangkup payudara Baekhyun sambil mengangkatnya dengan tangannya yang hangat.  
Oh sungguh menakjubkan! Baekhyun semakin keras mendesah. Tak peduli jika buah hatinya akan mendengar. Karena kamar mereka kedap suara.

Chanyeol menggeram. Tiga tusukan terakhir itu membuat lahar panas menyembur ke dalam rahim Baekhyun.

"Argghhh..."

"Akhhh..."

Chanyeol ambruk di samping Baekhyun. Nafas mereka memburu, dan keringat sudah membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Sayang.." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar semakin mendekat.

"Ayo lakukan lagi..." Chanyeol berbisik sambil mengecupi bahu telanjangnya.

"Yatuhan Park Chanyeol! Kau sungguh tidak pernah puas. Ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya!" Baekhyun menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengecupi bahunya.

"Sayang.. Aku sudah menahan hasrat ini selama hampir dua minggu. Kau tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya menahan hasrat yang begitu bergejolak." Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sendu. Benar juga sih. Dua minggu yang lalu Baekhyun sesang datang bulan, dan minggu kemarin ia terkena demam.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Baiklah.. Tapi biarkan aku bernafas dulu, oke?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu kembali menghujami bahu Baekhyun dengan ciuman kupu-kupu dan diselingi hisapan, membuat tanda di bahunya.

"Ya.. Bernafaslah sebanyak mungkin sayang. Karena setelah ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bernafas." Chanyeol menyeringai. Sementara Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun merasa tidak bersemangat. Ia sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak-anak dan suami tercintanya sambil terus menguap.

"Morning sayangku." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun lalu mencium keningnya.

"Hmm.. Morning." Baekhyun memasukkan kecap kedalam masakannya.

"Kau kenapa hm?" Chanyeol mematikan kompor lalu membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan memintanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja... Hoaaammm." Baekhyun mengusap sudut matanya yang berair karena menguap. Mereka selesai dengan kegiatan panas itu pada pukul tiga pagi, omong-omong.

"Aku hanya menantuk." Baekhyun membenarkan dasi milik Chanyeol yang tak terpasang dengan benar. Setelahnya mengusap bahunya yang kokoh.

"Sudah." Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas saat ia tertawa.

"Oh.. Sayang... Maafkan aku dan segala hasrat seksualku." Chanyeol mengusap kantung mata Baekhyun. Seolah itu akan menghilang saat ia mengusapnya.  
Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mengelus punggung tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa suamiku.. Bukankah itu memang tugas sang istri untuk melayani suaminya?" Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri mendengar ucapannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil 'suamiku' pada Chanyeol.

"Ya.. Kau benar istriku.. Tapi kau berhak untuk menolak." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menciumnya penuh kasih sayang. Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan di dalamnya.

"Arraseo... Arraseo.. Jhaaa sekarang kau duduk dan menghadap ke meja makan. Karena sebentar lagi anak-anak pasti merengek tentang rambut mereka." Baekhyun mendorong punggung lebar Chanyeol agar segera duduk.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah teriakan terderangar.

"EOMMA... RAMBUT BAEKHEE BELUM DI SISIR..." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"Kebiasaan sayang."  
Chanyeol manggut-manggut dengan bibir membulat.

"Aku pikir kau peramal." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menyusul anak-anak ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Sudah menyisir rambutnya?" Chanyeol mengelus rambut putri kecilnya yang di ikat kuda.

"Sudah appa.. Apa Baekhee sudah cantik?" Si kecil Baekhee tersenyum sambil meletakkan kedua tanannya di pinggang sambil memutar badannya. Ck! Anak ini cetil sekali .. Kekeke~~

"Mmmmm..." Chanyeol pura pura berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu.

"JJANG!" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya pada Baekhee lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut pelukan Baekhee.

"Gomawo appa." Baekhee mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Ayo cepat sarapan. Nanti terlambat."  
Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol lalu menuangkan susu strawberry di gelas kedua putranya, dan susu pisang di gelas suaminya.

"Sayang. Pulangnya jangan terlalu malam ya? Aku ingin ke super market. Bahan makanan kita sudah habis."  
Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengecek arlojinya.

"Baiklah, ini kan hari jum'at. Aku pasti bisa pulang lebih awal." Chanyeol mengelap bibirnya dengan tissu lalu meneguk susu pisangnya.

"Hmmm.. Masakanmu memang yang terbaik." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memanaskan mobil dulu."  
Chanyeol berjalan menuju garasi.

.

.

Baekhyun memasangkan jas dan memberikan tas kerja pada Chanyeol.  
Ia juga memasukan tas anak-anak ke dalam mobil saat mereka akan berangkat.

"Jangan lupa pulang lebih awal ya sayang." Baekhyun merapikan jas kerja Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian mengecup bibir dan kening Baekhyun.

"Tentu sayang. Kami berangkat dulu." Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya dan segera berangkat meninggalkan rumah.

"Ppai ppai eomma..." Ucap kedua buah hatinya kompak sambil melambaikan tangannya.  
Dibalas oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk santai di halaman belakang sambil membaca majalah 'Bunda'. Majalah yang memuat informasi tentang bunda dan buah hati.  
Ia membuka halaman majalah berikutnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah artikel berisi berita tentang seorang dokter Oh yang selalu muncul di acara kesehatan di televisi kini sedang berbahagia karena kehadiran putra mereka yang kedua.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia bersyukur kini dokter Oh Sehun sudah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup dan memiliki buah hati. Mengingat dulu dokter Oh itu sangat dingin kepada setiap wanita. Ck!

Oh Sehun adala mantan kekasih Baekhyun, omong-omong. Mereka menjalin hubungan saat Baekhyun duduk di kelas satu sekolah menengah atas. Dan mereka berakhir saat Sehun pindah ke Jepang. Dan semenjak saat itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin dekat.

Baekhyun melihat foto bayi Sehun yang berada di gendongannya.

Bayi yang lucu..

Baekhyun ingin..

.

"BAEKHEE INGIN NAIK TROLLI !" Suara kecil itu berteriak di dekat barisan troli di super market.

"BAEKHEE SUDAH BESAR!" Kini suara Chanhyun meninggi, ikut berteriak.

"TAPI BAEKHEE INGIN NAIK TROLLI !"  
Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Selalu saja bertengkar ingin naik trolli.

"Baekhee tidak usah naik trolli ya? Kan Baekhee suda besar." Chanyeol mencoba merayu Baekhee agar anak itu tidak mau menaiki trolli.

Baekhee sudah delapan tahun. Masa iya mau naik trolli? Bagaimana jika tidak muat? Meskipun badan Baekhee cukup kecil untuk ukuran anak kelas dua sekolah dasar, tapi tetap saja trolli itu kecil. Ahh sudahlah~~

.

"Appa.. Itu.. Susu strawberry.." Baekhee menepuk-nepuk tangan Chanyeol yang sedang mendorong trolli.  
Baekhee akhirnya naik ke trolli meskipun sedikit kesusahan. Tapi Chanhyun selalu saja mengejek Baekhee dengan sebutan bayi karena Baekhee merengek ingin menaiki trolli.

"Baiklah. Dua susu strawberry siap meluncur." Chanyeol mengambil dua susu strawberry dan menaruhnya di dalam trolli.

"Sayang. Tolong ambil yang banyak susu strawberrynya. Kita butuh banyak." Kata Baekhyun.

"Berapa yang kita butuhkan?" Chanyeol mengambil beberapa pack susu strawberry itu.

"Ambil saja tiga pack, sayang." Baekhyun berjalan di depan Chanyeol sambil mengambil beberapa barang dan memasukkannya ke dalam troli.

Saat mereka melewati sebuah rak yang berisi pakaian dalam dan semacamnya. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kotak kecil bergambar strawberry di rak itu dan menyeringai jahil.

"Sayang, berapa pack yang kita butuhkan untuk ini?" Chanyeol mengacungkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dengan bertuliskan 'strawberry'. Membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah dan segera memarahi Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati dengan yang kau pegang tuan Park! Aku tidak mau kau meracuni otak kedua buah hatiku." Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol sambil merebut kotak itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan menyimpannya kembali kedalam rak.

'Apa apaan Chanyeol itu mengambil kondom sembarangan' gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

Baekhyun membaringkan Baekhee dan Chanhyun di jok belakang mobil. Mereka tertidur setelah tadi makan malam di foodcourt.  
Mereka pasti kelelahan setelah bermain permainan di game center.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah jok pengemudi dan Chanyeol mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil sangatlah hening. Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk menyalakan radio dan mencari berita atau sekedar lagu-lagu. Sebuah lagu kesukaan Baekhyun terdengar. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya. Baekhyun sedikit bersenandung, mengikuti irama musik dari lagu yang ia dengarkan.

Tiba-tiba lagu itu berakhir dan terdengarlah pembicaraan beberapa orang dari radio itu

'Nahh kembali lagi bersama saya Jung Hyejin dan bintang tamu kita, Dokter Oh Sehun. Yang baru saja kita ketahui bahwa beliau baru saja di karuniai seorang putra yang sangat tampan.'

Baekhyun mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Chanyeol yang sepertinya mendengarkan berita di radio itu.

"Sudah mempunyai putra ya? Hmm pasti dia bahagia. Omong-omong, siapa istri dokter Oh itu ya?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih fokus pada jalanan. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya.. Luhan eonni adalah istri Sehun." Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.  
Xi Luhan? Itu kan tetangga flat Baekhyun saat dia kuliah dulu?

"Luhan noona yang tetangga flat mu dulu?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Baekhyun segera mengalihkan saluran radio itu dan kini menjadi sebuah lagu yang terdengar. Baekhyun bernafas lega setelahnya.

"Kenapa kau pindahkan? Bukan kah kau dan Dokter Oh itu teman baik? Kau tidak ingin mengetahui kabarnya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada sinis saat mengatakan kata 'teman baik'.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam. Ia tahu Chanyeol sedang marah.

"Chanyeol. Jangan seperti itu. Aku sudah tidak mencintai Oh Sehun lagi. Sehun hanya masa laluku."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu Baekhyun pasti sudah melupakan Oh Sehun itu.

"Ya. Aku tahu.. Karena kau sudah menjadi milikku. Dan aku adalah milikmu."

Chanyeol meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun da mengecupnya.

Tiba-tiba wajah Baekhyun merona.

"Chanyeol.."

"Ya sayang?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk.

"Aku ingin memiliki bayi lagi."

'CKIT'

Baekhyun semakin menundukkan wajahnya saat Chanyeol mengerem mobilnya mendadak dan memandang lekat Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Kau ingin hamil lagi? Oh Yatuhan akhirnya." Wajah Chanyeol sumringah dengan senyum lebar yang membuat hampir seluruh giginya terlihat.  
Chanyeol menciumi wajah Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Ayo sayang! Ayo kita buat kau hamil sayang!" Chanyeol kembali menancap gasnya cepat membuat Baekhyun tertawa lepas.

Chanyeol benar-benar semangat dengan hal seperti ini. Ha ha ha.

.

END

Ayoooo~~ silahkan riview readers-nim ^_^ Maaf yaaa buat adegan NC nya itu kurang HOT, malah gak hot sama sekali T^T hiks.. Soalnya Author gabisa bikin NC nih font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅠ/span/font_font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅠ/span/font

Oh iya makasih yaa buat para readers yang udah mau baca FF absurd ini.. Hehe. ^_^ Buat silent readers ayo tunjukkan komentar kalian ^_^ aku tunggu loohhh~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6 : Ex-boyfriend

Sudah pukul sepuluh lebih lima belas menit. Baekhyun berlari dari halte bus menuju sekolah Baekhee dan Chanhyun. Ia agak terlambat karena tadi ia harus mengantarkan berkas yang Chanyeol tinggalkan di ruang kerjanya.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya begitu ia sampai di lapangan sekolah buah hatinya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok lelaki tinggi yang sedang duduk dan mengobrol dengan kedua buah hatinya.

Hey! Bagaimana jika itu adalah penculik?

Tapi...

Jika dia penculik, kenapa Chanhyun dan Baekhee tertawa bersamanya?

Baekhyun berlari menghampiri kursi panjang di taman terburu-buru, lalu memanggil kedua buah hainya.

"Chanbaek..." Kedua buah hati Baekhyun menengok kearahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Mereka lalu bangkit dan berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"EOMMAAA"

Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, lalu membuka kacamata dan topi hitamnya.

"Se- Sehun?" Baekhyun membolakan matanya.

.

.

"Sudah lama sekali ya rasanya kita tidak mengobrol seperti ini." Sehun mencicipi minumannya yang tadi ia pesan.

Baekhyun mengangguk kikuk.

Sehun merasa Baekhyun semakin cantik saja saat ini. Dan terlihat semakin dewasa. Sehun jadi ingat saat masa-masa percintaannya dulu dengan Baekhyun. Sangat menyenangkan.

"Jadi Park Chanhyun dan Park Baekhee ini putra putrimu?" Sehun mengelus surai kedua buah hati Baekhyun.

"N-ne Sehun-ah." Baekhyun meruntuki dirinya yang berbicara tergagap.

Sehun tersenyum.  
Mereka sedang di cafe Kyungsoo saat ini, seperti biasa untuk menikamati sepotong cake strawberry dan teh hijau-untuk Baekhyun, tentu saja.

"Hey baby's.. Siapa nama ayah kalian?" Sehun bertanya. Tsk! Seenaknya saja memanggil anak orang dengan panggilan seperti itu!

"PARK CHANYEOL APPA! " Jawab mereka kompak sambil membuat love sign di atas kepala mereka dengan keua tanan mungilnya.

Sehun terkekeh kemudian mencubit pipi tembam Baekee.

"Dan ibu kalian?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN EOMMA! " Mereka melakukan hal yang sama. Itu membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun tertawa renyah.

"Putra dan putrimu sangat mengemaskan."

"Terimakasih."

"Mmm, omong-omong. Kau... Kenapa bisa ada di sekolah Chun Ahn?" Baekhyun mulai bertanya kepada Sehun, setelah dari tadi dia menarik nafasnya, mencoba rilex.

"Oh itu.. Tadi aku meminta izin agar Luhan diberikan cuti melahirkan oleh pihak sekolah." Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Luhan eonni mengajar di sekolah Chun Ahn?" Baekhyun terkejut. Pasalnya ia tidak tahu jika Luhan akan menjadi seorang guru, dan mengajar di sekolah kedua buah hatinya. Tau begini, Baekhyun pasti akan sering mengobrol dengan Luhan. Ia sangat merindukan Luhan, sungguh!

'Ddddrrrrrttt'

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar tanda panggilan masuk.  
Ia lalu menggeser ikon hijau yang berada di ponselnya setelah melihat ID pemanggil.

"Yeoboseyo..."

"Di tempat biasa, sayang." Baekhyun menainkan gelas di depannya dengan telunjuknya.

'Chanyeol rupanya'-batin Sehun.

"Hmmm. Baiklah. Jangan terlalu lama, sepertinya anak-anak sudah kelelahan." Baekhyun melirik Chanhyun dan Baekhee yang sedang menumpu kan kepalanya di meja.

"Jangan ngebut!" Suara Baekhyun sedikit tinggi penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

"Iya iya. Terserah kau saja. Cepat datang ya.

"Mmm...Ppai." Baekhyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja lalu kembali melihat ke arah Sehun.

"Chanyeol akan menjemput kami. Kau tak usah mengantar kami pulang."

Yaa, tadi Sehun memang sempat menawarkan tumpangan untuk Baekhyun. Modus sih, biar bisa tahu rumah Baekhyun.

"Eomma..."

Baekhee menghampiri Baekhyun dan minta utuk di gendong. Baekhyun mengangkat Baekhee ke pangkuannya lalu sedikit menggoyangkan badannya. Baekhee sudah mengantuk rupanya.

Sementara si kecil Chanhyun masih menumpu kan wajahnya di atas meja. Sehun melirik ke arah Chanhyun. Tanpa seijin Baekhyun, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Chanhyun dan menggendongnya. Chanhyun yang sudah mengantuk memang tidak peguli.

"S-sehun.. Kau tidak usah... Chanhyun berat." Baekhyun terkejut melihat Sehun yang sedang memangku Chanhyun yang tidur.  
Apa-apaan dia!

"Tak apa, Baekby.. Aku ingin melakukannya."  
Mata Baekhyun membola, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

'Panggilan itu... Sudah lama sekali' Baekhyun hanya menunduk, pura-pura mengelus wajah Baekhee.

Tak lama setelah itu Chanyeol datang dengan kemeja baby blue yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya, celana bebahan kain berwarna hitam, jam tangan di tangan kirinya, dan tak lupa poni yang di sisir ke atas hingga memperlihatkan keningnya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Hmmmm.

"Hai sayang." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu mengecup pipi Baekhee yang tertidur dalam gendongan Baekhyun, matanya menyipit ke arah Chanyeol.

"Cepat sekali! Kau ngebut ya?" Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya.

"Tidak ko. Sebenarnya tadi aku sedang dalam perjalanan saat meneleponmu." Chanyeol nyengir tak berdosa ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu mencubit lengan berotot Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah kursi di sampingnya lalu mengernyit bingung.  
Bukankah itu Oh Sehun? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Bersama Baekhyun dan buah hatinya? Dan apa itu? Dia memangku Chanhyun yang tertidur!

"Eh? Kau Oh Sehun ya?" Chanyeol akhirnya menyapa.

Chanyeol lalu menghampiri Sehun dan mengalihan Chanhyun pada pangkuannya.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Oh Sehun imnida, teman sekolah Baekhyun dulu." Chanyeol mau tidak mau menjabat tangan Sehun dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak perlu mengatakan statusku dengan Baekhyun kan?" Chanyeol sedikit bergurau, sebenarnya sedikit menyindir. Sehun tertawa, tentu saja.

"Ya, tentu saja karena semua orang sudah tahu jika CEO Park Chanyeol dari perusahaan fashion terbesar, 'Real FashionCy' adalah suami dari mahasiswa terbaik se KAIST Unniversity ?" kini Sehun bergurau dan Chanyeol sedikit tertawa.

"Yah.. Orang-orang selalu melebih-lebihkan." Chanyeol melirik Chanhyun dan Baekhee bergantian. Ia lalu melirik arlojinya.

"Sayang. Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Sepertinya anak-anak memang butuh tidur siang." Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang sedang merapikan rambut Baekhee yang basah karena keringat.

"Ya sayang. Kurasa Baekee tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya."

"Sehun-ssi maaf, kami harus pergi sekarang, kurasa sikembar sudah benar-benar butuh tempat tidur." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membawa tas si kembar.  
Sehun tersenyum kecut kemudian mengangguk. Gagal mengantar Baekhyun pulang!

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kuharap nanti kita bisa mengobrol lebih lama ya?" Sehun memberikan kartu namanya kepada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menerimanya saja.

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu Sehun. Sampai jumpa" baekhyun sedikit membungkuk lalu pergi menuju halaman parkir.

.

.

"Eomma, appa dimana?" Si kecil Baekhee memasuki dapur, dimana Baekhyun sedang memotong buah-buahan untuk camilan. Matanya masih enggan terbuka sepenuhnya. Si kecil masih mengantuk sepertinya.

"Appa sedang keluar, membeli oden dan jjajangmyun, sayang."  
Baekhee mengangguk lemah lalu duduk di kursi meja makan dengan kepala yang menumpu di atas meja.

"Oppa belum bangun sayang?" Baekhee menggeleng. Baekhyun membawa piring kecil yang berisi potonan buah-buahan dan segelas air putih kepada Baekhee. Dan dia meminumnya.

"Oppa sudah bangun, tapi dia sedang bermain psp di kamar." Baekhee menusuk buah semangka dan memakannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"AKU PULAAANG.." Teriak Chanyeol dari luar.

"APPA WASSEO!" Baekhee berteriak tak kalah bersemangat lalu berlari ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanhyun akhirnya turun dari kamar dan datang menghampiri mereka yang sedang memakan cemilan sambil menonton acara keluarga di ruang tengah. Mereka semua berkumpul sambil bersanda gurau.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dan langsung berbaring tengkurap di atas ranjang empuknya.

Kemudian Baekhyun menyusul dan segera duduk di sisi ranjang. Ini sudah pukul delapan malam, tadi sikembar mengajak Chanyeol bermain hingga membuatnya kewalahan dengan sikap hiperaktif si kembar.

Ia memijit bahu lebar Chanyeol. Membuat pria itu sedikit mendesah lega.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, ke arah Baekhyun.

"Chanhyun dan Baekhee semakin berat. Kenapa kau bisa kuat menggendong mereka?" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan pijatan Baekhyun di lengan kanannya yang benar-benar pegal karena menggendong Chanhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kenapa ya... Mmmmm... Kurasa karena kasih sayang." Baekhyun beranjak dari sisi ranjang untuk mengambil minyak gosok di laci nakas.

"Kau juga sih, kenapa mau saja sat anak-anak minta main kuda-kudaan? Kan jadi pegal begini." Baekhyun duduk kembali di sisi ranjang. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Buka bajumu sayang." Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu melepaskan satu persatu kancing piyamanya.

"Kapan lagi aku bermain seperti ini dengan anak-anak? Aku kan selalu di kantor." Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya.. Benar-benar tidak seperti laki-laki!

"Makannya kau harus cuti, agar bisa menemaniku dan anak-anak di rumah. Masih untung juga kau pulang sangat awal di hari sabtu."

Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengangguk.

"Perasaanku saja? Atau tubuhmu memang menjadi lebih kecoklatan?" Baekhyun mengusap dada bidang Chanhyeol lalu ke perutnya.

"Dan lebih berbentuk. Kurasa." Baekhyun menuangkan minyak gosok itu ke tangannya, lalu mengusapkannya ke lengan bagian atas milik Chanyeol yang berotot.

"Ahh.. Kau benar-benar yang terbaik." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menikmati pijatan tangan Baekhyun yang begitu nikmat. Rasa pegal di lengan atasnya seketika hilang.

"Berbaliklah. Aku akan memijat punggungmu." Baekhyun menepuk perut Chanyeol, agar bayi besar itu berbalik.

Baekhyun mulai menggosok punggung Chanyeol dan memijatnya.  
Sudah lama sekali rasanya mereka tidak seperti ini.

Memijat Chanyeol adalah hal favorit Baekhyun. Entah kenapa.

"Sayang.."

"Mmm?"

"Kenapa tadi kau bisa bersama Oh Sehun itu?"

Pijatan Baekhyun berhenti.

"Mmm.. Tadi kami bertemu di sekolah si kembar."

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun melanjutkan pijatannya, namun tak sebertenaga tadi.  
Ia tahu jika Chanyeol tadi cemburu. Sangat malahan. Ia bisa merasakannya lewat cara berbicara dan pandangan Chanyeol.

"Yaa.. Dia mengajakku dan si kembar makan siang, lalu aku bilang kami selalu pergi ke Snow White Caffe di dekat sekolah, jadi yaa seperti itulah."

"Kenapa dia pergi ke sekolah si kembar?"

"Dia meminta izin cuti melahirkan untuk Luhan eonni kepada kepala sekolah." Baekhyun mengambil piyama dan handuk untuknya.

"Aku tidak suka dia berdekatan denganmu, apalagi dengan anak-anak! Sampai dia mengendongnya."  
Baekhyun menangguk, Chanyeol benar-benar marah.

"Aku mandi dulu. Pakai lagi piyamanu, nanti masuk angin."

Ia lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

'Oh Sehun itu benar-benar!' batin Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

To Be Continue

Haaaiii readerrrrsss maaf kemarin author gak update yaaa~~ kemaren agak sibuk nih /sigh/

Jangan lupa review yaaa readerss.. Chapter ini ada Sehunnya loh.. 


	7. Chapter 7 : My Lovely Family

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Sehun mengajak Baekhyun dan anak-anaknya makan siang.  
Dan setelah hari itu Sehun selalu mengajak Baekhyun -memaksa lebih tepatnya- dan anak-anak untuk makan siang di Sow White Caffe, caffe milik Kyungsoo dan Jongin, teman mereka sejak sekolah menengah atas.

Dan semenjak hari itu pula, Chanyeol selalu uring-uringan jika mendapati Baekhyun sedang berada di Caffe Kyungsoo bersama anak-anak dan juga si Oh-Keparat-Sehun itu.

Emosi Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi saat Baekhyun dan anak-anaknya pulang ke rumah di antar oleh Sehun. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu? Jawabannya adalah, Chanyeol mengikuti mobil Sehun dari belakang, saat Chanyeol beniat menjemput Baekhyun dan anak-anak di Snow White Caffe.

.

.  
.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya hingga sebatas bawah lutut dan rambut basah yang sedang ia keringkan dengan handuk kecil di tangannya.

Baekhyun sedang berbaring di atas ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya dengan senyumah yang terus melekat di bibirnya.

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, ia tahu Baekhyun sedang berkirim pesan dengan Sehun!

Chanyeol lalu menjatuhkan tubuh besarnya di atas ranjang tanpa memakai bajunya terlebih dahulu.  
Baekhyun memang sering berkirim pesan dengan Sehun, tapi ia tidak pernah melupakan rutinitasnya menyiapkan pakaian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lekat, lalu memegang dagu Baekhyun agar wanita itu agar melihatnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berkirim pesan denganmantan kekasihmu di depan suamimu ini?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam.  
Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Ia lalu meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas lalu meremas jari-jarinya sambil menuduk.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Baekhyun tak berani menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang menatapnya dalam.

Chanyeol duduk di ranjang lalu merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di ranjang sambil mengelus pipi halus Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu..."

Chanyeol berbisik di depan bibir Baekhyun sambil mengelus bibir bawah yang sedikit terbuka itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"... Aku ingin di layani malam ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir merah milik Baekhyun.  
Ciuman yang awalnya hanya saling mengecap, kini semakin liar karena lidah Chanyeol ikut serta di dalamnya.

Baekhyun memegang bahu Chanyeol lalu membalikkan tubuh mereka. Kini Baekhyun duduk tepat di kejantanan Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun melepas ikat rambutnya dan menggerainya ke samping kanan bahunya.

Kaos kebesaran yang ia gunakan melorot di bagian bahunya, hingga memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya hingga sebagian payudaranya yang terangkat karena bra.

Chanyeol menatap wanitanya dengan mata sayunya yang menggoda.  
Ia melepas kaos Baekhyun yang kebesaran, hingga menampakkan payudaranya yang tertutup bra berwarna hitam.

Ugh! Rasanya kejantanan Chanyeol semakin mengeras saja.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli, merasakan benda yang ia duduki semakin mengeras.  
Ia lalu turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol lalu membuka handuk putih itu, hingga menampilkan kejantanan Chanyeol yang benar-benar sudah siap tempur.

"Cepat layani aku sayang..." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil mengerang, merasakan mulut hangat Baekhyun mengulum kejantanannya.

"Eemmmhh.." Desahan Baekhyun saat mengulum kejantanan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya semakin tegang.  
Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya lalu melepas kaitan bra nya di bagian punggung. Melemparnya sembarangan.

"Ngghh... Ayo kita lakukan.."

.

.

.  
.

Setelah insiden Chanyeol minta -uhuk, di layani dua hari yang lalu, Baekhyun sudah tidak pernah lagi terlihat berkirim pesan dengan Sehun. Ia juga jarang pergi ke Snow White Caffe lagi. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah Chanyeol yang sengaja mengambil cuti selama satu minggu agar dia bisa terus bersama keluarganya.

Saat ini Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan kedua buah hatinya sedang mandi bersama di dalam bath up. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentu saja menggunakan pakaian.  
Tidak mungkin kan mereka mandi dengan keadaan telanjang di depan kedua anaknya?

"Appa... Gosok punggung Baekhee."

Baekhee terkekeh gelisaat Chanyeol menggosok punggung mungilnya.  
Sementara Chanhyun sedang bermain dengan mainan perahu miliknya sambil rambutnya di beri shampo oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya begitu bahagia hanya karena mereka mandi bersama.  
Ia tidak ingin melewatkan hal-hal seperti ini. Hal-hal yang membuat keluarga kecilnya harmonis.

Mungkin lima tahun lagi ia dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah seperti ini lagi bersama anak-anak mereka. Mengingat usia mereka sudah menginjak usia remaja.  
Mana ada remaja yang masih dimandikan oleh ibunya? Kekeke~

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.  
Chanyeol melihat itu, ia menjadi khawatir. Saat ia akan menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba si kecil Baekhee mendahuluinya.

"Eomma kenapa menangis?" Baekhee memadang Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut. Chanhyun berbalik ke arah Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Eomma tidak apa-apa sayang."

"Eomma begitu menyayangi kalian, sampai-sampai eomma menangis."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Tak terasa sekarang kalian sudah besar sayangku. Rasanya baru kemarin eomma melahirkan dan menyusui kalian..." Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak untuk menghela nafas, mencoba untuk tidak terisak.

Chanyeol yang merasakan hal itu lalu mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"... Jika kalian sudah besar, jangan menjadi anak nakal, oke? Jangan membuat eomma dan appa sedih karena kalian menjadi anak nakal." Baekhyun mengecup pipi anak-anaknya sayang sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Jhaaa.. Kita selesaikan mandinya.. Chanhyun ayo basuh rambutmu."  
Ucap Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana.

.

.  
.

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di halaman belakang rumahnya sambil memperhatikan anak-anaknya yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Baekhee sesekali berteriak karena Chanhyun hampir menangkapnya. Dan Chanhyun akan tertawa saat melihat Baekhee hampir terjatuh karena tersandung.

Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang istrinya dengan sayang, menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun di dada bidangnya lalu menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dari rambut panjangnya.

"Rasanya aku ingin terus seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Saling berpelukan dengan belahan jiwaku sambil memandangi buah hati kita yang begitu menggemaskan."

Chanyeol nengeratkan pelukannya, dan Baekhyun bergerak mencari posisi yang nyaman di dada Chanyeol.

"Ya, rasanya aku tidak rela mereka tumbuh besar."

"Aku ingin mereka terus sebesar ini agar aku bisa terus mendekap mereka."  
Baekhyun terkekeh setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Bukan hanya kau sayang. Tapi akupun nenginginkan hal yang sama." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku lebih menginginkan mereka tumbuh dewasa." Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

"Agar mereka bisa menjagamu saat aku tak ada lagi di dunia."

CHUP

Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun saat wanita itu mendongkakkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun mencubit perut suaminya lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu! Kau membuatku takut!"

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang."

Suasana di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun cukup hening, tapi suara teriakan Baekhee dan Chanhyun membuat suasana di antara mereka menjadi ramai.

"Sayang.. Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan untuk ulang tahunmu?" Kata Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Aku? Hmmmm..."

"Aku hanya berharap bisa selamanya merayakan hari ulang tahun bersama dengan Park Baekhyun, Park Chanhyun, dan Park Baekhee. Dan Park Seolhyun tentu saja!"

"Maaf karena telah meragukan cintamu kemarin-kemarin. Aku hanya emosi karena kau sangat dekat dengan Oh Sehun itu."

Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol lalu menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"Tak masalah Chanyeol. Itu wajar saat kau sedang cemburu."

CHUP

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol lalu tersenyum manis.

"Tapi, siapa itu Park Seolhyun? Kau tidak sedang menyebutkan nama selingkuhanmu 'kan?" Baekhyun memincingkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol sambil melipat tanannya di dada.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menarik hidung mancung istrinya, membuatnya meringis.

"Park Seolhyun, calon putri keluarga Park." Chanyeol mengusap perut rata Baekhyun. Baekhyun merona karena mendengar ucapa Chanyeol.

"Kupikir..."

"Ayo kita kabulkan harapanku agar bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersama dengan Park Seolhyun." Chanyeol mengalungkan Baekhyun di lehernya, tapi Baekhyun menariknya kembali.

"Tidak sekarang sayang.."

"Lihat anak-anak, mereka akan segera kemari."

Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut pelukan kedua buah hatinya.

"Ahh.. Sayangku.. Kalian senang?" Baekhyun mengusap punggung si kembar.

"Ne..." Ucap mereka bersama.

Sesuatu dari kantung celana Baekhyun terjatuh, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

Ia mengambil benda itu dan melihatnya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Sayang, kau-" Baekhyun menoleh lalu menutup mulutnya terkejut.

Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum cantik, memperlihatkan eyesmilenya.

"Harapanmu sudah terkabul Papa Park."

"OH YATUHAN TERIMAKASIH..." Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara lalu memeluk istri dan anak-anaknya.

"Appa, ada apa?" Tanya Chanhyun heran.

"Yatuhan, astaga anak-anak, kalian akan mempunyai adik!"  
Chanyeol mengatakan hl itu dengn sangat semangat, membuat kedua buah hatinya berseru kegirangan.

Chanyeol menarik kedua buah hatinya lalu menggenggam tangan mereka hinga menjadi lingkaran, mereka lalu berputar putar sambil mengatakan 'KAMI PUNYA ADIK'

Baekhyun tertawa sendiri melihat kelakuan suami dan anak-anaknya.

Sungguh, hal sederhana seperti ini yang membuat Baekhyun bahagia dan mencintai mereka setengah mati.

Park Baekhee si kecil yang cerewet yang selalu membuat suasana menjadi ramai.

Park Chanhyun yang pendiam nan menggemaskan yang selalu menjaga adik perempuannya.

Dan

Park Chanyeol suaminya yang begitu kekanakan, namun selalu membuatnya bahagia. Seseorang di masa lalu yang selalu membuatnya kesal ternyata dia adalah orang yang selalu membuatnya bahagia.

Baekhyun menghapus air mata di pipinya lalu ikut bergabung dengan ketiga orang di depannya.

"SARANGHAE BAEKHYUNEE EOMMA..."

Chanyeol, Chanhyun dan Baekhee berteriak lalu memeluk ibunda tercintanya.

"I love you Park Baekhyun. Terimakasih telah menjadi pelengkap hidupku, dan membuatnya menjadi berarti. I love you So much, much, much, much." Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Terkadang, banyak orang selalu menganggap hal-hal sederhana seperti ini adalah hal yang membuang-buang waktu. Tapi ketahuilah jika hal-hal sederhana seperti ini lah yang bisa membuat sebuah keluarga menjadi lebih harmonis.

.

.  
.

END

.

.

MAAF BUAT ENDINGNYA YANG SUPER ABSURD -_- UDAH MENTOK BANGET -_- DITAMBAH TUAS SEKOLAH YANG BENER-BENER NGURAS WAKTU DAN TENAGA /sigh/

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YETH.. 


	8. Chapter 8 : STOP! CHANHYUN!

Suasana kediaman keluarga Park cukup tenang. Hanya terdengar suara televisi di ruang keluarga dan percikan minyak di dapur.

Baekhyun sedang memasak untuk makan malam, ini sudah pukul empat sore, si kembar pasti akan segera pulang dari sekolah.

Sementara di ruang keluarga, Chanyeol dan gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun sedang menonton serial tv kesukaan mereka, running man.

Chanyeol sedang libur bekerja karena ini adalah hari Jum'at, ia hanya bekerja di hari senin sampai kamis.  
Dia kan CEO, HA! Songong sekali! Haha

Chanyeol sesekali menciumi gadis kecil yang sedang serius menonton televisi di depannya.

TING TONG

"Yeobo.. Bisa tolong buka kan pintunya? Mungkin itu pengantar paket." Teriak Baekhyun dari dapur.

Chanyeol hanya meneriakkan 'oke' lalu berjalan menuju pintu rumah mereka dan menekan tombol pada intercom.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya Chanyeol.

'Paket anda Tuan, dari Nyonya Jung Chaewon di Daegu.' Jawab kurir paket itu.

Chanyeol lalu berjalan ke depan gerbang dan mengambil paket itu.

"Tolong tanda tangan disini, Tuan."  
Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menandatangani kertas yang diberikan oleh kurir.

"Terimakasih."

.

.  
.

Chanyeol meletakkan paket tadi di atas meja makan setelah mengetahui apa isinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika itu pengantar paket?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Jadi benar ya? Kemarin ibu bilang dia mengirim kita kimchi buatannya dan beberapa sawi juga buah-buahan." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menghampiri paket itu. Baekhyun mengelapkan tangannya yang basah pada apron dan membuka isi paketnya.

"Hmmmm.. Kimchi buatan ibu memang yang terbaik." Ucap Baekhyun setelah ia mencicipi kimchi yang dibuat oleh ibunya.

"Mana? Aku ingin coba!" Seru Chanyeol. Tangannya mencoba meraih kota kimchi tersebut, namun kotak itu di jauhkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ish. Ini untuk makan malam nanti bersama anak-anak.. Kau ini.."  
Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya tanda ia sedang merajuk.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mencicipi.. Aku rindu masakan ibu~~" Chanyeol merengek sambil bersidekap di atas meja makan. Ck! Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan Park Chanyeol! Malu dengan usiamu. Bahkan Seolhyun sudah jarang merengek."

Baekhyun menaruh semangkuk besar sup jagung di atas meja makan, dan disusul dengan sepiring penuh bacon. Sementara Chanyeol masih asik dengan acara merajuknya.

"Yeobo.. Matikan tv nya jika tidak akan di tonton." Ucap Baekhyun yang sedang mencuci buah-buahan yang di kirim oleh ibunya.

"Seolhyun sedang menontonnya, yeobo." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu ajak Seolhyun kemari, dia serius sekali menonton running man, aku takut dia menjadi sepertimu." Chanyeol mendengus kecil lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

Chanyeol memangku Seolhyun sambil mengecupi pipi gembilnya yang menggemaskan.  
Sementara gadis kecil itu terus menjauhkan wajah ayahnya dari pipinya.

"Appa! Berhenti mengecup pipiku~~"

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mendudukkan Seolhyun di atas kursi meja makan.

Seolhyun itu, meskipun sudah berusia sepuluh tahun, tapi badannya begitu kecil dan mungil, mirip Baekhyun saat kecil. Tubuhnya ringan, anak itu jarang makan, tidak seperti kakak-kakaknya yang senang makan. Dan saat maakan dia hanya menghabiskan semangkuk kecil nasi dengan sayuran. Anak itu tidak terlalu menyukai sesuatu yang amis seperti ayam.

Saat mereka sedang berkumpul di meja makan, tiba-tiba suara debuman pintu mengagetkan mereka.

BRAK!

"JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT !"

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Seolhyun menutup kuping mereka bersamaan saat mendengar pintu yang di tutup dengan kencang.

Kemudian disusul dengan suara kencang Baekhee. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan si kembar itu.

Mendengar keributan di ruang keluarga, Baekhyun dengan sigap menggendong putri bungsunya dan menutup telinga si bungsu agar ia tidak menangis mendenar teriakkan Baekhee.

Di sana terlihat jika Chanhyun mencoba berbicara dengan Baekhee, namun anak itu terlihat tak mau berbicara dengan Chanhyun.

Saat Chanhyun membalikkan tubuh Baekhee dan mencengkram bahunya

"LEPASKAN PARK CHANHYUN! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Baekhee berteriak cukup keras di akhiri dengan isakan. Gadis itu melepaskan cengkraman Chanhyun di bahunya dengan kencang lalu berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Chanhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anak kita yeobo?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir, terlihat jelas di wajahnya jika wanita itu benar-benar khawatir.

"Lebih baik kau hampiri Baekhee, dan aku akan ke kamar Chanhyun." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia lalu melepas apron di tubuhnya dan bergegas menuju kamar putrinya bersama Seolhyun.

.

.  
.

TOK TOK TOK

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Baekhee setelah memastikan pintunya tidak terkunci.

"Princess, boleh ibu masuk?" Tanya Baekhyun di ambang pintu.  
Sementara si gadis hanya menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk boneka rilakkuma besar di ranjangnya.

Merasa tak apa-apa, Baekhyun lalu masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya. Baekhyun duduk di sisi ranjang Baekhee dan mengelus kepala putrinya dengan sayang.

"Ada apa Baekhee? Kenapa pulang sekolah langsung menangis, hm?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eonni.. Uljima~~" Seolhyun yang berada di pangkuan Baekhyun lalu turun menghampiri kakaknya.

Baekhee masih menangis. Hidungnya memerah, matanya membengkak karena terlalu menangis.

"Hiks... Eomma.. Chanhyun.." Baekhee menjawab dengan tersendat -sendat, mencoba menahan sesegukan yang tak bisa berhenti.

Baekhee duduk di ranjang masih memeluk boneka rilakkumanya.

"Chanhyun... Hiks.. Dia memukul Sungjae dan memarahiku di depan umum. Aku malu, Ma.." Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa putranya yang pendiam itu melakukan hal seperti itu?

"Sayang, Chanhyun melakukan hal itu pasti ada alasannya."

"Eomma.. Apa salah jika aku berkencan? Usiaku bahkan sudah tujuh belas. Chanhyun selalu memarahi pria yang dekat denganku di sekolah ma.. Aku menyukai Sungjae, begitu juga dia. Aku terlihat seperti anak kecil, Ma." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Ternyata karena hal itu. Baekhyun mengusap surai Baekhee dan mencium kening putrinya.

"Tidak sayang, kau tidak salah jika ingin berkencan. Dan Chanhyun mungkin ingin melindungimu. Kau 'kan adiknya, dan kau ini wanita, Chanhyun pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk adik tersayangnya ini."

"Eomma... Aku ingi Chanhyun tidak mencampuri urusanku dengan Sungjae." Baekhee menghapus air matanya lagi.

"Iya princess. Nanti eomma bilang ke Chanhyun. Sekarang berhenti menangis, oke?" Baekhyun menjawil hidung mancung Baekhee dan mengecup keningnya.

"Ayo kita makan malam, eomma sudah memasak, dan halmeoni mengirim kimchi untuk kita."  
Baekhyun menarik tangan Baekhee agar gadis itu berdiri.

"Jinjja? Aku rindu halmeoni.."

"Eomma juga, sayang."

"Oh iya.. Lain kali bawa Sungjae main ke rumah oke? Eomma ingin bertemu dengan calon menantu." Ujar Baekhyun jahil.

Baekhee merengek sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Eomma~~ jangan menggodaku."

.

.  
.

Semetara itu di kamar Chanhyun.

"Oy, jagoan!" Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu kamar putra sulungnya.

Chanhyun terlihat sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya sambil memangku gitar kesayangannya. Persis seperti Chanyeol dulu. Jika ia sedang kalut, maka musik yang akan membuatnya tenang. Dan hal itu menurun pada Chanhyun, si putra sulung.

"Ada apa jagoan? Kenapa kau dan Baekhee bertengkar?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk di sisi ranjang putranya.

Sementara si sulung mengacak rambutnya, kemudian meletakkan gitarnya di atas meja belajar.

"Appa, aku hanya mencoba melindungi Baekhee. Aku tak ingin dia terluka karena kebanyakan lelaki di luar sana hanya melihat fisik Baekhee." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengerti, kenapa Chanhyun melakukan hal itu.

"Baekhee berkencan dengan Sungjae, Appa. Sungjae itu famous di sekolah. Dan lelaki seperti itu selalu menyakiti wanita. Aku tidak mau Baekhee sakit hati karena anak itu."

Chanyeol menepuk kepala putra sulungnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Gadis yang kelak akan menjadi jodohmu adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia ini, nak."

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Chanhyun.

"Kau sudah memiliki rasa ingin melindungi wanita. Itu tandanya kau pria bertanggung jawab. Wanita senang dilindungi, dan wanita terlahir untuk di lindungi."

"Kau melindugi Baekhee di luar, menggantikan posisi kami sebagai orang tua yang tidak bisa menjaganya setiap jam."

"Tapi mungkin caramu melindungi Baekhee yang membuat dia merasa terkekang dan tidak nyaman."

Chanhyun menangguk membenarkan ucapan ayah ya. Ia memang merasa sedikit mengekang Baekhee, apalagi soal percintaan.

"Tapi Appa, Sungjae merangkul pinggang Baekhee. Aku tidak suka adik kecilku di sentuh oleh anak seperti dia. Entah kenapa Sungjae terlihat hanya ingin memainkan hati Baekhee."

Chanyeol tersenyum, Chanhyun benar-benar mirip dirinya dulu.  
Memang benar kata 'buah tak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya'

"Biarkan Baekhee menjalin hubungan dengan si Sungjae itu. Memangnya kau tidak punya seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Chanhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Sementara Chanhyeol menyeringai.

"Seperti... Joy, misalnya?" Chanhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"B-bagaimana Appa bisa tahu? J-joy? Dia hanya temanku Appa." Chanhyun mengelak dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Mana ada teman yang membuatkan temannya lagu dengan lirik seromantis ini, hm?" Chanyeol menunjukkan kertas yang berada di genggamannya.

Itu adalah lagu yang Chanhyun buat untuk Joy, asal kalian tahu saja. Haha.

"A-appa! Kembalikan."

"Tidak! Sebelum kau minta maaf pada Baekhee dan Sungjae."

"Tapi Appa! Aku tidak mau!"

"Park Chanhyun!" Chanyeol melipat tangannya di depan dada. Chanhyun seketika menunduk, aura pemimpin yang keluar dari diri ayahnya benar-benar membuatnya tunduk.

Chanhyun menghela nafas kasar.

"Baiklah.. Chanhyun akan minta maaf."

Chanyeol mengusak rambut putranya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Nah.. Itu baru Park Chanhyun."

Chanyeol menyerahkan kertas tadi pada Chanhyun dan melangkah keluar kamar.

"Cepat turun untuk makan malam, jagoan. Jangan biarkan wanita-wanita cantik kita menunggu terlalu lama di bawah."

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Chanhyun, menuju ruang makan. Dimana wanita-wanita hebat di keluarga Park ini sedang berkumpul.

.

.  
.

END 


End file.
